Avatar: Tales of Terra
by Average Addict
Summary: "Years after the 100 year war, the Equalist rally and the deaths of both Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra. Was a time of great peace and joy, but now a new foe approaches. Once again, only the avatar master of all four elements can stop them. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the avatar begins again." Suggestions are always welcome to a writer-in-training
1. Opening

Avatar: Tales of Terra

[Opening]

Suddenly, visions blurred and blackened. And a young boy's voice speaks and breaks the silence.

"Fire" A silhouette of an old man in long robes, with an equally long beard, shooting fire from his hands and punching the air with hot flames.

"Air" a dark figure of a middle aged man moving his arms from left to right cutting and spinning the air around in the process. Shooting a blast of air towards a make belief foe in the distance.

"Water" another silhouette of a teenager moving the water, surrounding herself and imitating the tentacles of the octopus. Swishing the waves and splashing the water around her.

"Earth" And a young girl of 12 with short hair, moving her fist upwards moving the earth as well, and hurling it to the camera. And all was dark.

"A few years back, my siblings and I heard all the amazing stories of the past avatars before we were born." An old drawing of a map appeared and zoomed in a new land to the far east of the green land mass, called the Celestial Empire.

"Avatar Aang and his friends bravely ended the 100 year war and how Avatar Korra kept peace and balance among benders and non-benders." A peaceful picture showed children out on the streets and birds flying up in the sky.

"There was great peace and happiness in those times." Though the world darkened showing an empire of purple colored flags with a strange new insignia marked on them. "Only now, another war is starting." And a middle aged man, the same one from the "Air", stood on a high rock over-looking all the world's beauty and chaos.

"And only the avatar, master of all four elements, can unite us and bring peace to our world once more."

**Author's Note**

**So you know how its like in the show right? Every time it opens or starts there's the intro of either Katara or Tenzin telling the story and the brief history of the plot. So this is Terra's story. And you'll get to know more about her in the next chapters. By the way, if you didn't guess. The Firebender's Avatar Roku, Airbender's Avatar Aang and Waterbender's Korra. The one doing the intro is our protagonists best friend and ally. You'll meet all of them soon. **

**I hope you Enjoy ^^**

**A. Addict**


	2. Dark Knight

**Author's Note**

**Whenever you start reading one of my chapters, you can read the intro first ^^ It will make it feel like a real show, besides, I think the its is really cool. 3 so please continue, suggestions are always welcome.**

**A. Addict**

** INTRO **

**Book One: Fire**

**Prologue: New Wind **

_**Part 1 New wind**_

It was a pitch-black night. Nothing but a single lamp to guide a lonely old man, on his way back from a game.

"Hehehe, good job Muony." _(pronounced Mooni) _He smiled to himself, "Matam's a good man," the man smirked to himself, "but is a horrible Pai sho player!" and he shook his sack of gold winnings for the day.

"Even if he did give me the last of his seeds during the famine" The man gave a sad smile, "but well, that's how life is"

He talked to himself counting his money along the way. Letting his feet carry him, he walked down the usual alley and came across some of the town's notorious thieves.

"Hey Mad Moone" The biggest and ugliest of the five said. "ahhh how nice to see you Nathanielle." Mad Muony trembled. "How's your father doing?" he tried slipping off. "give him my thanks for the new job at townhall!"

"MY NAME'S NAT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! STUPID OLD MAN!" He yelled, "get him!" He signaled his equally big, buff and ugly gang to… well, get him.

"Noo please!" the man tried and pleaded, covering his head with his hands but he was too late. They took off laughing like mad men.

Close by there were three campers setting up their tents under a small tree, two boys and one girl.

"Aww! Dammit! We need a new engine to get this thing running! If that old lady didn't leave that weird animal thing out here!" the girl angrily stomped on the ground. "Then maybe it wouldn't have 'marked' MY MACHINE!" she yelled. "Careful Miisha, don't want Ma'am Carp, oops I mean Madame Harper, running after us again." A boy with messy hair lying down on a rolled up sleeping bag, lazily said. "Yeah, Kai's right for once. I don't want anymore nightmares of that lady anytime soon. And we barely have any money." The boy said counting the few bronze pieces he has left. "You'll just have to poke around the back of the junk shop tomorrow." The other boy explained stoking the fire, when they heard a crash of the trashcans in the alley at their back.

Back at the scene of the crime, the old man wept and trembled, snot dripping out from his nose. A nostalgic burst of wind came and a figure came out of nowhere. He signaled the man to get up. _Where did they go_, he seemed to say. "Oh! Thank the avatar! Please Earth Eagle, those thugs," Mouny said with disgust. "stole my stolen- I mean, hard earned money! Please get it back!" He pleaded. The figure nodded. And ran after the goons.

The one called Earth Eagle, jumped on the roofs trying the catch up with them when she clashed with the three campers from a while ago.

"Hey! You thugs give back our money!" Kai yelled. "What do you mean?" The leader of the gang spoke up, in a questioning voice. "We just happen to pick up this sack of coins, conveniently located beside you. Besides," "we earned this money fair and square!" another spoke up. "Yeah we had to beat the old man and scratched my precious bat" the dumbest of the five agreed, unknowingly giving away their secret. "Bham! You Idiot!" _(pronounced Bam) _The leader smacked poor Bham on the head. "Big bro that hurt!" He wailed.

"That big bat moron is your brother?" Miisha asked. "Yeah, what of it!" Nat yelled and glared at them. "Ohh nothing, just the family resemblance" their other companion replied. And both of them snickered. "Forget it! Were taking you out!" Nat charged with his fist in front of him.

"Get ready guys," The same kid spoke up, and just when they got into fighting stance 'Earth Eagle' swooped in and took them out. Hitting Nat with an upper cut, while dodging the very angry Bham's batting stick. Elegantly moving like the wind. Hitting hard like a rock, with the heat and energy of a burning fire.

"That's it!" Nat yelled and hit hard downwards, E.E glided sideways but the bat hit his arm and grazed it, instead of flinching, he stomped hard on the ground and a boulder came out. Moving the bat towards Nat's gang. And before long, they were all out cold.

After a while….. "Hey! Nice work!" The older one of the group came up to our hero, putting his fist in front. But the mysterious fellow just stared at it and threw the sack of gold over his shoulders. In the background Kai was poking Bham with a stick and Miisha was tying them up against a wall.

"Hey Kudo" Kai yelled as he picked up what's left of their money, "Its getting late and I'm hungry! Can we please get something to eat?" he complained. "Yeah maybe a nice hot bowl of ramen, with some Thai Jasmine tea" Miisha added dreamily. Kudo replied "Sure, why not." Earning a loud whoop from the two. "Why don't you join us? And take that mask off. It must be really hot in there." He said inching closer, noticing the bruise from our hero, instead getting smacked in the hand by the stranger. Earth Eagle walked towards the alley quietly.

"Ooi! Wait up!" Kudo yelled running after him. "C'mon its our trea-" but a cool burst of wind hit him. Shielding his eyes from the dust and wrappers. When the miniature whirlwind stopped, he looked at the alley and saw no figure walking away from them.


	3. Mysterious Beauty

** INTRO **

**Book One: Fire**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Beauty**

Today, it was a beautiful morning. Like any other day. Shinning sun, singing birds and bird drippings on the floor. Most people wake to see the sun rise from the east and drink tea to calm the mind before the busy day. Then again, most kids would hate to wake up so early in the morning. So they'd just stick their heads under the pillows and groan for the day ahead.

Refusing to get up is one of the many qualities you will have when you turn 13. It is called being strong-willed. Even if our hero is technically 12, she has the guts of a fully-grown man, with an attitude to match.

This girl is no exception to the lazy day ahead. If you live in a rural province, you'll quickly learn that not much happens here. Prepare breakfast for 5+ stomachs, make your siblings take a shower and brush their teeths, head to school and do the chores, force them to make do their homeworks, after filling all the requests from Madame Hana and Master Bolin. And cleaning up after Kiri and making dinner for the whole lot. Its hard work you know!

Just the thought of it lulls her back to sleep….. maybe just a minut…. Hmmmm… Only today….. just like everyday….

"TTERRAAA!" the sliding door bursts open. 3 kids hurriedly rush in. And all of them start jumping on her bed like a trampoline.

"TERRA! TERRA! TERRA! WAKE UP!" Tammi, the girl in pigtails bounced up and down the poor girl. "Where's my new pink shoes I bought yesterday! I need to show it to Pam! I'll match it with the pink ribbons I got from Manu, she'll be soooooo jealous!"

"TERRA!" a 6 year-old Ban starts ranting on about things people couldn't care less about. "Where's breakfast! Can we go now? I'm hungry! Why is it so cold? There's some white stuff outside Terra! You wanna see it? Hey C'mon! Yu can't see it from under the blankets! Can I feed Kiri?" He starts firing questions and answers to them, and points to the Earth Eagle in the cage above Terra's study desk. Kiri was busy cleaning her wing and stares at Ban looking mildly surprised.

And the one creating the most damage, wreaking the most havoc, making the most disturbances. The most dangerous and violent sister… next to Hana.

"TERRAA! Look at this mess!" Kara complained. "Whut mess?" Tammi asked, confused. "This!" She said pointing to her hair. A complete mess of a failed French braid revealed itself when she turned her head around. "Hana tried braiding my hair again! And now its in knots!"

An older girl of 16 came in shouting "Kara I said I'm sorry! How was I suppose to know you don't need to cut the hair and put hair bands!" She tried reasoning.

"Well who would want to cut the hair just cus it looked stupid! And YES! YOU PUT HAIR BANDS! BUT NOT BANDS YOU USE FOR TYING THE SKY BISONS DOWN!" Kara countered. "Its not THAT bad!" Hana tried to change her attitude. But she just made it worse. "OH YES IT IS! JUST LOOK AT IT!"

The bickering continues. And it goes on….. for about 5 minutes. When suddenly, Terra jumps out of bed, fast as lightning. Fixes Kara's hair leaving no trace of the mess Hana's made. She snatches the pink shoes from her closet and shoves it to Tammi. And drops Ban into Hana's arms. Pushing them all out of her room and into the hall. As they stand in awkward silence along the corridors.

A minute later, Terra stands in front of her mirror in her uniform with her ribbon loosely tied and socks loosely pulled up. She braids the side of her hair and tucks it behind her ears.

She opened Kiri's cage and the Earth eagle landed gently on Terra's arm, the bird gave Terra a peck on the lips _Good morning Terra~_ she seemed to say. "Good morning Kiri" Terra smiles at her bird and the majestic eagle flies out to the clear blue sky.

It was February 6 or was it 7? Who knows when. Time moves slowly here. Laid back people who seem to do nothing but drink tea and play _Pai sho_ every hour of the day.

As Terra steps out into the freezing cold, pure white greets her. Everywhere she looks are warm fluffy snow. She ties her scarf around her neck, and throws her worn out backpack over her shoulders.

She shivers in the cold. Terra herself isn't a fan of the cold, but it is nice to snuggle in the layers of warm blankets and the hot chocolate to look forward to by the end of the day.

Terra lives in the secondary house, there weren't any spare rooms from the main house. So she decided to live in the extra room east of the entrance. Isolated from the rest of the chaos.

It was a decent place to live in. It wasn't exactly warm since you had to heat the water yourself. But it was quiet and she was away from the noise of her siblings. Mostly, she felt a special presence there. A nostalgic presence that comforted her. As if she had been there a million years ago.

She would meditate whenever she got the chance and sleep whenever she could. Maybe even practice a bit of her bending, but that was classified.

Anyway. She jammed her hands in her pockets and jogged over to the main house to prepare breakfast. Kiri circling high above, happy to be closer to the sun. She smiled to herself as Kiri cried with joy. But the smile vanished when a boy dropped out from the tree and landed on his feet. Bending the air to cushion his landing.

"Hey Terra! What's up!" the boy her age greeted her. "Still sleepy I see, hey you wanna hear a story to perk you up? "Well, last night me, Kudo and Miisha fought these bad guys who stole some money from that old guy Moony or was it Moudy? Anyway you should have seen me! I was like eat my dust! And then Kudo made fires that burned the snow and turned it to ice. Cool huh! OH and then this weird guy came and finished them for us. He was kinda quiet though. I feel bad since he bruised his arm. Kudo told me, I didn't really see it. Oh! After that we ate some Ramen at Matam's, he makes the BEST water tribe ramen in the world!" He kept ranting off while Terra walked quietly, listening to all the sounds in the morning.

When she reached the main house she stepped inside, "Hey! Are you making breakfast? Hmmmm how about pancakes?" the boy kept going. "Can I come in?" But the door was slammed in his face. "Hmmm 'kay! I'll go in from the back!" He smiled and waved.

Inside Terra greeted a long dark narrow corridor. She took off her shoes as was accustomed. The place was actually a temple to the Avatar, more like a memorabilia. She headed to the usual dining area. A loud muffled voice of Hana screamed at the kids around the room.

Even with the screen door she could hear every word, and the kids in the dining area were getting a little more chaotic each day. Well they're growing up. And it's getting harder and harder each day to control them like old times.

But with all the changes going on she could still pretty much predict the scenario inside:

'Okay whose hungry,' Hana would ask. Then the kids would reply with a 'Hana did you try to cook again!' Or an 'I don't wanna eat that!' Maybe even a 'what is that!' then Hana would explode and chase the kids yelling 'what do you mean you want to wait for Terra! There's food right here' While splashing water all over the place, bending it to the two boys running away, only to miss and freeze. Hana would hit the new china Mako bought the other day and the china would crash to the floor.

Tammi would be chatting eagerly to Kudo and Miisha, and being the usual annoying sister she is, 'Ne, big-sis, are you and big-bro dating?' 'how old are you? You both look like the age of Terra! Why aren't you with your parents? We had parents too! But they died when I was 1! Where are you parents? Are you magic makers too? Kudo nii-chan? I can make the rocks move! See? Just like you!' Haru relaxes while drinking tea beside Mako, who was reading the daily Fire Chronicle. Kara who was cramming with her unfinished homework, her hair still in the state that Terra left it earlier that morning. Meanwhile Bolin was munching on the chips on the table while his Fire Ferret, Pabu was mimicking his actions.

She knew this would happen. If you've been living like this for 5 years, then you become psychic without even trying.

Ignoring all the mess, Terra heads straight for the kitchen, behind the dinning room. She almost hit her knee on the low table, but as Terra was already used to it, she stepped aside. Instead, Hana hit her foot while chasing the two boys. And stumbled. Down for the count.

As she prepared dinner for 10, Terra mixes the pancake batter with unnatural speed, not wasting a single drop. After making the juices of the oranges drip on the big pitcher she heated the pan, and put the batter on. Soon enough, the smell wafted in the room and as if in a trance, Hana put Ban down and lifted her hand from Korrie's head. Time stopped in the dinning room. Everyone straightened up and with eager faces, waited for the food to come to them.

Terra entered a few minutes after hearing the dead silence in the other room. She saw the faces of everyone on the table with pleading grins like hungry dogs, and granted herself a small smile.

She set the food down and as usual, Korrie got the plates and Ban got the cups. Haru helped Terra set the food. Tammi passed the food to Mako and Bolin, and Kara poured the juice on the glasses.

And the kids started on the food like hungry wolves devouring a poor little piggy. After Terra finished her 5th serving of pancake, Kara scooted up to Terra and sat beside her with her hair in front of Terra. Everyday, anyone who had a request from Terra would have wait for her to finish her 5th or 6th serving of everything. Otherwise they'd meet her wrath early in the morning. And I'm telling you, going to school with a big purple bruise would NOT get you a date for the festival the following day, it would just result with another bruise on the opposite side of your face.

All things aside, Terra quickly finished the braid and the result would be as good as any expert you'd know. Afterwards she would make Tammi get her dolls off the table. And Ban would race with Korrie of who can eat the fastest.

Terra just finished her 8th serving of pancake, and she noticed Haru clumsily take a bite of his pancake. Whole. He was blushing hard, and felt a glare come from across the table. She looked for the source and saw Kudo starting intently at Haru.

Terra just smiled. Suddenly a big bang was heard in the kitchen. Everyone stopped to look, except for Ban, who was still eating. "Arr" It was Kai, the boy who talked to Terra the whole morning.

"Ahh Kai, good morning" Mako greeted the boy, laid face flat on the floor. "Hey kid! Why don't you join us? You're almost out of food" Bolin happily offered and slapped the boy's back. "oww." He just mumbled. "here" Terra put a plate full of pancakes in front him. Kai took a whiff of it and sat up instantly, chomping down on the food faster than Terra could make them.

A few minutes later, Terra was in the toilet. Korrie, Haru and Ban were washing the dishes. Tammi, Kara and Hana were clearing the table. And Mako was reading the rest of the Fire Chronicle while Bolin was lying down, sleeping like a baby with Pabu on top of him.

"It says here that the Celestials are already expanding their Empire" Mako stated, troubled by the news. "Tell me Kudo, is this the real reason you're here." He looked up from the paper to ask the boy.

There was a long silence in the room, Kai and Miisha looked at each other with nervous expressions on their faces.

Kudo breathed deeply and spoke, "Yes. It is." And Mako just sat back. "I thought so." Bolin continued for Mako with one eye open, "Well it would be strange for someone to just suddenly ask if the avatar could come with them to defeat the Celestial Empire"

Another long silence followed. "Besides you don't even know if Haru's the avatar" Mako said simply. "But I saw him earthbend!" Miisha shouted putting her hands on the table. "Miisha sit down" Kudo commanded. "Yes, of course you'd see him earthbend. He's an earthbender." Mako noted. "Yeah but I also saw him waterbend." Kai countered.

A flashback in black and white appeared. Haru was in the garden practicing; on the first day the trio were in town they heard from the old vendor, that the previous avatar's daughter might have a clue as to where the next avatar is.

So they headed to the temple. They snuck in and saw Haru practicing his earthbending, when a tree fell and in an instant Haru moved his hands and a shield of ice covered him. And there he stood, unharmed. Kara and Hana ran over to him apologizing and hugging him.

If the trio had stayed longer, they would have heard that the two of them were fighting again and had been waterbending, turning water into ice. And that Hana missed and hit the branch Haru was practicing under.

The world was in color again. "See! How would you explain that!" Kai said, obviously satisfied with his flashback. "Well Hana and Kara could have been fighting, accidentally hit the branch and shielded him from a far" Mako said, unimpressed. The trio turned bright red, and Haru stepped into the room, carrying a tray of tea.

Kai had an idea; he dashed over to Haru, his arms around the poor boy. "Hey Haru! Buddy! Do you want to travel with us all over the world?" He tried tempting him. "Why? To do what?" He asked backing off. "Well to master the four elements of course!" He replied with a grin.

"Hey Kai." Kudo tried warning him. But he wouldn't listen "I mean you do have to do so if you're going to be a fully realized avatar! Fighting bad guys, saving villages, defeating the Celestial Emperor," He continued.

"Seriously Kai. Back away NOW!" Miisha tried whispering. "Why what's-" Kai turned to look back and saw Terra towering over him. With an ice-cold glare, she hit Kai in the head.

And soon she was sitting down quietly sipping the tea that Haru made. "your tea is getting better Haru," she smiled at the boy who was worriedly looking at Kai. The compliment made the boy blush. "T-thanks Terra" the boy stuttered thanking his older sister.

….

"Okay kids! Get going!" Mako yelled. As he and Bolin stood in front of the entrance of the temple. "C'mon guys. Its getting cold here." Bolin said shivering.

"k, Tammi did you clean your room?" Terra asked. "Check!" Tammi happily replied.

"Ban! Korrie! Did you brush your teeth?" she asks with some force. "YUP!" They both said, as they looked up from the marshmallows they were firebending.

"Kara! You're homework!" Terra yelled from inside. "Just a sec!" A reply came and she came bursting out from the main house followed quietly by Haru, who looked pretty beat up.

"Hana! Hurry! Stop putting make-up on!" Terra yelled louder to the girl inside the house. "Okay, okay, I'm already out!" She said lazily.

"Bye dad" Hana said to Mako kissing him in the cheek. "Bye Uncle Mako, Bye Pabu, see ya Bolin!" The kids yelled as they petted Pabu on the head. They all headed down the long stairs to the village. Terra said her good-byes too, "Good-bye Master Mako and Bolin" She bowed to Mako respectfully and stared at Bolin. "Hey why doesn't anyone call me Master or uncle! I feel hurt" Bolin said almost in tears. "Okay, okay, c'mon Bo. Let's get you inside before you catch a cold." Mako said patting his back while trying to lead him inside.

"Oii! Terra wait for us!" Kai says waving his hand in the air. "Kai! Stop running!" Kudo yells dashing after him. "Thank you for the hospitality Mr. Mako and Mr. Bolin" Miisha says bowing to the old uncles before running after the two.

And in the race to school: Are Tammi, Ban and Korrie in the lead, followed closely by Kara and Hana; with Haru and Terra taking their sweet time. And the trio eventually caught up with a trial of dust following them.

With sweat dripping and panting heard from their breaths Kai finally speaks up, "Agh, Why does your house have to be on top of a hill." But Terra just looks ahead with a bored expression on her face. Instead Haru gives a weak smile and encourages them to hang-on "You'll get used to it soon"

As the five "friends" walk towards town, Kai's mind starts flying off somewhere. From the steak all the way from the Fire Nation to the Fruit pies in the Southern Air Temples. Soon it reaches the 12 year old girl in front of him. So ladies and gents, a preview of the mind of Kai, the Airbender.

_*yawn, I'm still so sleepy, why did we have to wake up so early? And why does it have to be so cold in the morning? Huh, well, Terra cooks some awesome pancakes, maybe she can cook for us everyday! Speaking of Terra *Takes a glance. He starts looking at her. Why won't she let us train Haru! Its for the sake of the whole world! Besides I really wanna get some food from Republic City. But then I'll miss Terra's cooking. What! No! Man! Stay focused! But looking at her now….. *He starts noticing the long brown hair that reaches her back, how it glows in the morning light. The smell of coffee and warm pancakes. And her deep dark eyes that held mysteries, seeming to envelope me, as if I could go and flow in them eternally…_

In short, she was, "Beautiful," He whispered. Apparently Kudo heard him and turned back, stumbled on a pebble and he was down for the count.

With a loud thud, Terra, Haru, Kai and Miisha looked at the fallen Kudo. "Ne~ what's so interesting about dirt?" Terra asked poking him with a stick.

"Anyway back to the subject," Kudo coughs, "So Haru? Are you willing to give it a shot?" He asks putting his hand on Haru's shoulder. "No," Terra answers. "We weren't talking to you, mister cranky." Miisha says her face heating up with anger. "Whatever you say miss know-it-all." Terra countered, yawning. "How DARE YO-" but Kai cut Miisha off. "Hey please, you need to understand-" Kudo puts his hand on her shoulder, and noticed the big nasty bruise on it. Terra slapped his hand off of her shoulder.

With Kudo's hand burned bright red and Miisha worrying over it cursing Terra in the process, Terra continued walking into town.

They passed by the market, and apparently Terra was pretty popular for her many siblings and lazy attitude. But it wasn't the only thing she's famous for….

"Good morning Terra!" and "Hey Terra!" was heard everywhere in the market place. They passed by a water tribe noodle stall and an old man waved at the kids to come over. And so they did.

"Hiya Terra! Nice to see you and your siblings out so early in the morning." The old man greeted them. "Hey I remember you three! You gave back my sack of gold. Thanks a lot!" the man smiled. "NO problem! Besides the food you made for us was really good." Miisha replied.

"Yeah! So do you mind if we take some of those dumplings?" Kai asked, his mouth watering. "Kai!" Miisha says and hits him on the head. And the old man laughed a nice warm laugh. "No problem. That'll be 50 copper pieces," He says holding his hand out. "Ahh- we don't-" Kudo replies emptying his pockets. "Here, Matam." Terra hands out 60 copper pieces, "And add a few more" she said while leaning over the counter.

A minute later Matam drops the paper bag on Terra's arms. And heads off, half dragging Haru in the process.

"She seems calmer now." He states. "Pardon?" Kudo asks and the three turn to him. "Ha! If you ask me she's already too relaxed!" Kai laughed at the statement. "When she and her siblings moved here, she was so quiet and protective of them, she'd glare daggers to anyone who tried to talk to her." Matam sighs.

"I can imagine her glaring daggers, but why'd she be so tense to actually do it the whole day?" Miisha couldn't help asking. "Well, one day, Mako found her and her siblings in the middle of the woods with bruises and burn marks all over their bodies. Terra had collapsed when she saw Mako running towards them. And Hana took them in for a while. They said they were running away." "Do you know why?" Kudo asked curious. The old man shook his head in dismay. "But she's grown now. And grows more beautiful with each day. I guess it really makes sense why they'd call her 'Mysterious Beauty'."

Matam waved good-bye to them and the trio caught up to Terra and Haru.

And with that the old man's story ended.


	4. I am the Avatar

** INTRO **

**Book One: Fire**

**Chapter 1: I am the Avatar**

Somewhere not-so-far from the village, is what's left of the Celestial warriors who were sent into battle. They were the strongest in their division and part of an elite group of Celestial benders, called the Meteoroid Menace. They were riding _Majoris Horses_. The Toughest horses you could ever find in the Celestial Empire. They were beautiful and majestic. But the most important thing was that they were used for battle. They could survive and all out war, run a million miles, and they could be as terrifying as you want them to. But we weren't talking about horses. The one you need to watch out for: is the Meteoroids.

They were wearing weird purple robes, with a purple insignia of a spiral in the middle of what looks like a star.

Looking at them, they were more than 30. Their leader riding the biggest Majoris Horse and holding the most menacing looking dagger. "Leader, where to?" a member with sharp facial features asked. A long pause as they ride upward. We see a small town, where our heroes reside. And trouble was brewing. "We're going to spread the good news." He responds with an evil chuckle.

…

When they finally reached school, Tammi and Ban were dropped off at the preschool for kids 2-6, And Hana went over to her highschool (she doesn't want to admit it, but she's actually 16. She tries to look more adult like, but it seems that her attitude won't follow) Kara was dragged away by her classmates over to their classroom. Haru met with his friends from the pro-bending club. Miisha, Kudo and Kai were back at their camp. And Terra stopped at the gate she looked up at the sky, a disturbing feeling stirring inside her.

….

School ended early today. Well, rather she was sent home early because she picked a fight with the mayor's son, Nathanielle. "IT'S NAT!" ….. I mean Nat. He was a older than Terra by 6 years, but he was still in the 8th grade…. Don't ask.

Terra was just walking in the corridor, when they ran into each other.

"Hey Nat." She lazily greeted him and his 'gang'. "I TOLD YOU IT'S NAT, NOT NATHANIELLE!" He turned back and screamed in her face. "That's what I just said, idiot," she replied with almost no interest. "OH yeah!" Bham, his little brother asked. "Yeah" She said; picking her ear, taking out gunk of earwax and flicking in to the ground. "WHY YOU!" the buff Nat charged at the girl, she stepped aside and the next thing Nathanielle saw was the stars in space and the earwax on the floor.

The boy stood up crying and next thing they knew Nat's favorite teacher (and Terra's worst enemy) walking towards them. "Ms. Terra! What is going on here!" the old lady in a tight bun yelled at her. "OH dear! Nathanielle! Dear are you all right!" She saw the big oaf sitting up with a red bump on his head. "Ms. Haggis. Terra tried to hit me!" He wailed, pointing at the innocent girl. And the rest was practically history.

So Terra was sitting on the roof overlooking the market place. Ditching detention. Cursing Ms. Haggis and her thick make up. She was sitting, eating the rest of the dumplings. After the last one, she brought her knees to her chest. And rest her head.

_Laughter was heard, a snowing white plain. A girl of about 6 was running around in the snow with her two 5 year-old baby brothers. Their mother was calling them. It was time to blow the candles for their father's birthday. A man sat in the middle of the circle. With his pregnant wife to his right, his two sons to his left and his eldest girl on his lap. The youngest girl started singing a traditional song she learned in school. And he blew the candles around the cake and her vision darkened._

Terra's face was stone hard.

"Hey Terra. Thought I'd find you here." She heard a voice behind her, and she turned back her expression softened, "Mako."

In a few minutes Mako was sitting beside Terra, the breeze pushing their hair back. A comfortable silence surrounded them.

Until Mako broke it, "Today's the day right?" Terra just nodded. "How old is he?" "47" "Do your siblings know?" "No" She paused. "…It would be too painful for them." and responded. "February 8. The day Salaman, father of Avatar Terra, died." Mako continued.

"Why didn't you tell Kudo that you were the avatar?" Mako turned to the young girl beside him. Silence was his answer. Terra pulled her knees closer to her. "Would you rather have Haru taken away from you?" He tried asking again. "Didn't you dream of your father countless times? 'Stay Safe' right?" He continued. But Terra just stared at the roof.

But before Terra could respond, the alarm bell rang. "Help! Help! Celestial's are here!" The old man on the watchtower yelled.

The Menace rode their horses into town, shooting purple streaks of light, (that bore a terrible resemblance to lighting,) burning the roofs and stalls in the market place. "We claim this town, in honor of the Celestial Emperor!" The co-captain proclaims to the people who were horrified at the sight.

"Bring forward all your men! They will have the honor of fighting for our beloved Emperor! Punishment awaits anyone who defies us!" He yells. In his hands were the purple streaks. Holding them like whips, he strikes them to the ground. They all flinch, like wild animals in a cage.

Terra and Mako hid. They waited as the terrorists dragged the men forward from the crowd. "Hey let me go!" Terra turns towards the sound of the voice. "Haru!" Mako whispers. "Well. What do we have here. A street rat?" The leader takes him by his collar. "Let me down!" He squirms trying to bite the leaders big meaty hands. "Sir, I heard that the next avatar is a young boy from the earth kingdom." One of the members from the back explained. "Oh… Is that so. I think the Celestial Emperor would be pleased if he sees the avatar in chains, don't you?" Shan yu mused. Mako turned towards Terra, "Terra, don't even…" but he was too late.

"Okay, I think were done here." The Shan Yu told them. "Move out!" He commanded. "we're heading ho-" he couldn't finish. Terra landed a foot in the mouth of the tall man, kicked his legs and he was down for the count. "Terra!" Haru exclaimed.

"What the hell!" He stood up, cursing like there was no tomorrow. "Who did that! WHO DARES CHALLENGE ME!" He yells, scanning the area, terrified towns people in the back of a girl in front of him. Standing straight and tall, with the sun setting behind her, Terra looked at him with a cold murderous stare. "Let. Him. Go" she whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

But the man just laughed. "YOU think you can beat ME!" He just laughed harder. But Terra dashed forward, punched him in the chest and with an upper cut she hit his jaw. Hard.

"Damn street rats!" He yelped. Holding his jaw, a big bruise forming. He attacked and like a whip he snapped at Terra who dodged, instead he hit a food cart and it exploded. Terra jumped on the roof and the Menace leader followed.

The other members were fighting off Mako, Hana and Bolin who were trying to distract them. With Earth, Water and Fire combined they fended off the other. When Hana's back was turned she didn't see the purple whip that would have hit her back. But Kai airbended and pushed the attacker back with full force, knocking him into an old shed. Mako smiled. "Mind if we join in?" Kudo asked.

It was all out war. Bolin and Kai defended and attacked together. Kudo and Mako watching each other's back. Miisha untied the earthbenders. Even the kids fought to defend their home. Korrie and Ban would firebend, combatting the purple fire that burned around them. Kara and Hana would put out the fires and flames from the energy whips of the Celestials. Tammi was with the other earthbenders and she shook the earth, everyone within reach of the girl fell down. They all took on one of the Menace. They failed to remember the Meteoroid Menace were the strongest in their division, because they were winning.

Though it was nothing compared to the battle with Terra. Terra was caught and hit a wall. She was battered up and bruised but so was the leader. Terra missed a few shots and the whip hit her. It was nothing like she's ever faced with before. The pure purple light seemed to drain her energy. So the outcome was that of a disadvantage.

What made it worse was she refused to bend. It hurt her to bend the earth. The same earth her father taught her to love. The only thing that pushed her to the limit was the training she took with Mako and Bolin. Meditating and training everyday, she was incredibly strong.

But it wasn't enough. She was trained to catch thieves stealing money from the bank. Not a full armored warrior with a deadly dagger.

She contemplated. Wondering if it was a wise move to reveal herself now. "Get Up! You want to be like a man! Than Fight like one!" He kicked Terra and she fell, clutching her stomach. Haru caught up to them. "TERRA!" he yelled, he threw a pebble at the stone hard leader. He felt his head and laughed maniacally. "I think I'm done here." He grabbed Haru. He strolled into the market place, where he saw his group easily fending off the townspeople. They were losing. In a few short munites, they 'd lost all their energy. Some were still fighting, but that was it.

The leader gagged Haru. He ordered some of the strongest to return home with him, and the co-captain to stay and keep 'order'. But another stone found its way to his head. This time it was bigger. "LET. HIM. GO." It was Terra.

"Ahh I see you've come for a rematch." He mused. Terra strode forwards. Everyone stopped, all were worried. They knew Terra was tough, but she wouldn't last a minute without any bending. That. Was where they were wrong.

Miisha was helping Kudo and Kai up. Hana sat up, shaking her head. Tammi, Ban and Korrie had some bruises, nothing major. She sighed with relief. Mako and Bolin stood up, struggling. "Terra." Mako whispered. She nodded back.

She took a stance. And shouted, "I am Terra!" She punched the ground, the earth waved and knocked the enemy to the ground. "Earthbender. I am the Avatar!" she yelled, silence quickly followed. But it wouldn't last, she motioned the earth to move, a pillar emerged, the Menace was knocked. The rest took their stance. To some they would have looked intimidating. But I'll tell you: they were more intimidated of her.

She was a bending machine. She took down 3 at a time. Hitting and dodging. Jabbing and Throwing. Bending the earth around her. She was in complete sync. The crowd cheered and yelled. Things were looking up, until, "STOP!" Terra heard Mako scream. "Well, didn't you hear the old man? STOP!" the leader smirked evilly. Terra turned around. A horrifying sight. Shan Yu was holding a knife to Haru's neck. A twisted dagger on the young boy's flesh, Terra was furious, but she breathed in and out. Remained calm. "Shan Yu. Step. Away. From. Him" She breathed. But he wouldn't listen, he pushed his dagger closer to Haru's neck, and the boy wiggled, trying to free himself from the man's terror.

Time itself stood still. Everyone held their breath. Tammi buried her head in Hana, weeping silently. Mako and Bolin in fighting stance ready to attack. But Shan Yu noticed this and did something to them, he raised a hand and they fell to the ground. "STOP IT!" Terra on her knees, begging them to stop. But he just grinned with pure evil and swiftly he shot his whip against Haru's back and he fell to the ground. "NO!"

Everything happened fast, Haru fell to the ground. The rest of the Meteoroid Menace backing the villagers and they scattered. Shan Yu raced to his horse. Tammi cried. Kara stroking her head, whispering to her, words of comfort. Hana going to Mako and Bolin, trying to heal them with her water. Kudo attacking Shan Yu, Kai fending off the enemies, keeping them away from the injured family. Miisha heading to Haru. And Terra's body glowed.

She rose up bathed in light. In her eyes, a nostalgic glow. And when she spoke, a hundred different voices synchronized with her. "I Am The Avatar! Deal With It!" And she began bending the earth, making holes in the earth, trapping the enemy. Their bodies buried till their necks. And Shan Yu striking her with his purple whips. But Terra blocks it, with her hands covered with earth like a glove. And she grabs his throat and carries him. Struggling with his breath he clutches Terra's hand and tries to loosen her grip. With the free hand a bright fire emerges, and she was ready. With the intent to kill.

So the leader, closes his eyes, ready for his death. But it never came. Terra's hand was close to his face, enough to feel the rage and anger. She lets him go. "Leave. And never come back." She speaks in the voice of a hundred-in-one. And she blacks out.

*Week later

"Bye Uncle Mako, bye Bolin! BYE PABU!" The kids screamed as they headed down the same stairs they walked with their sister, Avatar Terra. "Dad, can you believe that she's gone?" Hana stood by them, wanting to talk to her father and uncle. "Yeah. I kinda miss her yelling and screaming." Bolin replied. "Did you know all along that she was the avatar?" Hana asked again. "Yup" Mako answered. "Since when?" "Since she arrived here." "Wait! HOLD UP!" it was Bolin. "I thought we had NO secrets! You never told me that you KNEW that she was the avatar!" He said, his mouth big enough to insert a sky bison (with added Flying lemur) "Sorry bro." Mako said with a grin. "Wait! WHY didn't you tell me?!" Bolin asked, Pabu was trying to calm him down. "Ha! Face it Bolin. You're just the same as us!" Hana smiled from ear to ear.

Mako could have stopped a fight. But he was busy, looking up at the sky. Wondering where Terra was. "Korra… please keep Terra safe." He whispered to the sky.

Somewhere far far away. Terra was leaning on the railing of a flying machine. "Hey Terra!" Kai called out. "Time to eat!" he yelled, his head popped up from the stairs. "Kai GET DOWN HERE! What did you do to my tool box!" Miisha's voice as loud as if she were standing right next to them. "What! Why are you blaming me!" He defensively complains. And he rushed down to fix the problem.

"Hey Terra." Kudo put a hand on Terra's shoulder. She turns to look at him. "Don't worry about them. We're leading the Celestials away from them. They'll be safe. I promise." He smiles. But she turns to look at the dark starry night. "I know." She whispers. "They'll be fine. Thanks Kudo." She looks at him straight in the eyes. Kudo stiffened. Her eyes shinning like the stars that night. "C'mon guys! Welcoming party for our new member!" Miisha called. "Coming." She responded making her way to the stairs. "You coming Kudo?" Terra asked to the boy, still frozen in place. "Yeah" he manages.

"Okay gang! The New Team Avatar is Back! Watch out Stellar Emperor! You're going down!" Kai shouts as he holds his glass in the air. "Cheers!" They all follow. "It's really great to have you on the team Terra." Kudo smiles to Terra who was still drinking her juice. "Good to be on the team" And the night ended happily…. Almost.

"TERRA! GET YOUR OVER GROWN CHICKEN OUT OF MY ROOM!" Miisha yelled out to Terra who was sleeping peacefully with the thought of Miisha's tomato face. And the family she left behind.


	5. Getting to know you

** INTRO **

**Book One: Fire**

**Chapter 2: Getting to know you**

"DUCK!" A young boy pushes the head of a girl to the ground. They were trying to get away from a bunch of crazed Energy benders, who's life purpose was to see the Avatar in chains. And this was another day with the New and Improved Team Avatar.

The two kids ran over to their teammates who were hiding behind a bush. One girl looking quite relaxed, and the other boy trying to shoot waves of air at the opponents. "Why'd you have to challenge Shiba! You're causing us a LOT of trouble!" a girl in pigtails screams at her "friend" who was staring blankly into space, seemingly uninterested at the explosions in the background. "Oh? So it's my fault that we're in this mess." She replies in a nonchalant manner. Which only makes Miisha more furious. "Look here miss I-don't-care-about-what-happens-to-me-cus-I'm-more-important-than-you. You are part of OUR team! So you need to start ACTING LIKE A TEAM MATE!" She gets closer to her face. "And it would be my fault because I'm not 'team spirited'" Terra makes air quotes around her. "YES! YES IT IS!" She yells. "Stop it guys! Fighting's not going to get us anywhere!" Kai steps in to interrupts. "And it's not going to get us out of this fight." Kudo spies. "DUCK!" and yells again. "Damn those Energy bombs!" Kudo cursed.

Suddenly Terra stepped up. "You want this fixed?" the earth shook. "Here you go." She whispered. Not taking her gaze off of her targets. She dashed forward.

Stomping forward rocks pop out like popcorn and hits them forward. Hurling straight for the enemy. Shiba, a typical high school bully with a bad case of acne. With her "posy" they start bending purple energy. In their hands, a purple energy ball glows with a dangerous aura surrounding it.

In a matter of minutes Terra was surrounded in a thick cloud of dust and blindly chunking rocks at the invisible foe. "Terra lets get away now while we have the chance." Kai taps on her shoulder. "No." she stares dead ahead, "I can finish this." But she almost slipped and a miniature comet cuts off a part of her hair. "No you can't!" Kudo grabs her wrist and the make a break for the flying machine, where Miisha was waiting for them. "Kiri!" Terra whistled. Kiri shot out from the cloud of dirt and soon enough the bullies were hitting empty targets.

They escaped but they were missing one important detail… "HEY! OUR PACKS!" Kai yelled pointing to the ground where their campsite was in flames. Kiri was perched on Terra's arm with a field mouse in its mouth. Miisha was driving the machine she proudly calls "Miisha Powerhouse" and Terra calls "puke machine" not that she hated it, she just got air sick…. A lot. "What do we do! My beef jerky was in there!" He whined. "And so was our money." Kudo sighed. "Oh its fine." Terra said examining the cut part of her hair. "What do you mean its fine! We have NO MONEY! How are we suppose to buy food NOW!" Miisha yelled climbing up the stairs to the deck. Terra held up a bag with their money in it. "where d'you get tha-" Kudo asks, pointing at the girl. "I stole it." She said throwing it to Kudo, "How d'you-" Miisha asks, pointing at the girl. "I took it from you when you were sleeping. "Why d'you ge-" Mai asks, pointing at the girl. "Because I don't trust you. Okay? Now I'm getting tired of answering your questions I'm going to my room." She yawns and Kiri perched on the rails of the machine. All four were left alone in a state of shock. But for Kiri it was more of a shock that Terra didn't give her a cookie.

In her room Terra lie down on her bunk bed, Kiri's cage was right above her, empty of course. She liked the solemn moments alone. She would meditate and pretend she was back in her room at the temple not 30,000 miles away from home. But never mind that, it was probably a lot more than that. It was already 2 weeks since the incident when she decided to travel with Kudo, Kai and Miisha. And almost everyday she and Miisha have been fighting over pointless things. Today, looked like another long day of bickering for the two. But today, Terra had a reason.

Her things weren't at the campsite, she was smart enough to keep her important items on board. And it was her fault Shiba was after her friends. The other day at town, Shiba was bullying some kid to give her his lunch money, (sounds familiar doesn't it?). Kudo warned her to stay out of it, but too late. She blocked a punch from Shiba and made an instant enemy out of each other. So it sort of happened like this.

Miisha was busy shopping while making Kai carry all their stuff. Kudo was busy looking at the weapons shop with Terra petting Kiri's feathers. When Terra heard a crash, "Please Shiba, let me go." A kid was whining trying loosen the iron grip of the biggest bully you'll meet. He was surrounded by other girls as big as Shiba all with the same sneer as their leader. "The Celestials came to town a few weeks ago. And they brought people to come live here. So we have to deal with them." The old vendor of the weapons shop came up behind Terra, who was staring absently at the scene. "That's a shame. I wish we caould help." Kudo said trying to comfort the old man. "She almost burnt down my shop too," he added. "Gave a real scare to everyone in town." The boy started crying. And Terra could see Haru, her brother, in the same position.

"JUST Give me your Money. And we'll leave you and your family alone." Shiba gave a nasty smile. "I already told you! I have no money" The boy cried out. "LAIR!" She got ready for a punch, the boy raised his hands to his face ready for the big bruise; it never came. Instead he saw Terra blocked the punch a deadly glare on her face. The boy escaped at once. The two had a stare down. A mental conversation with their eyes: _Get out of our way stupid ****; Leave the boy alone; You want me to bruise that smug little face of yours; I dare you to try._ And Shiba made the first move. Her fist was surrounded in purple flames. She aimed it at Terra's face. But she blocked it, Terra's hand covered in steady earth. And a kick to follow up. The rest was history.

End of flashback. Terra was used to the bullies. She saved Haru and Korrie from trouble billions of times. She knew that they were going to ambush them and get her back for the humiliation they faced. They would raid her things and burn the supplies they bought the other day. And most likely steal their money. She was smarter this time. That's why she didn't bring down all of her things. Lots of people would misunderstand all the trouble you'd go through for them. You'd do something nice and they wouldn't notice it. Another thing Terra was used to. But she put that out of her mind, and turned her attention to her burnt hair. A part was uneven and should have been cut, but she was too lazy to do anything.

Up on deck, Miisha left the two of them to chill and relax. Kiri was flying close to the flying ship. And Miisha was walking over to the room of Terra. She was on the verge of knocking and asking for an apology. But she wouldn't let her pride get the best of her, so she turned and walked the opposite direction. Kudo and Kai told her of what probably happened. The two understood Terra more than she did, which was weird considering that she was a girl and they weren't even.. never mind.

She didn't hate Terra, in-fact she wanted to be her friend more than anything. It would be nice to have a girl friend for once. But then spending all her life with Kudo and Kai….. well doesn't exactly help in building girl bondings. She thought of a billion of things she could talk about with her, but just didn't know how to start a conversation. She knew machines. Sure. Maps? Easy! Schematics? No Problem. Human beings? Ex. And she actually admired Terra. For the past few days she's seen Terra beat up bad guys and taking charge of the situation. Showing so much confidence that she seemed to glow. All the towns they've past by, they've helped and done as much as they could. All with the influence of Terra. She had a silent way to taking charge, just seeing her do something made everyone want to do the same thing. Miisha hated it. And loved it. (nuf said) It wouldn't take too long to get the message across.

Terra and Miisha have a pretty complicated relationship. So it would be pretty easy to read the mind of the guys. And it would have been to boring to write down their every thought. So I shall save that for another day.

NEXT DAY

They were in town, buying supplies when the sound of a horn blew. Apparently, Shiba was the mayor's daughter and they were arresting Terra for stealing. (IKR! Even they don't know what they've stolen) And for being the Avatar. Terra wouldn't go quietly, so they almost burnt down the entire village and arrested half the citizens. So she made a deal: She challenged the leader to a Bending battle. Is she lost, she would go quietly and never bother the town again. If she won, the celestials would flee and release the innocent citizens.

With proud faces they accepted, thinking she was just another loud mouth, they agreed. What they didn't know….. was that she was the Avatar. And here's what you didn't know. Kudo taught a few basic moves to Terra, and she was getting the hang of it. So to say, she mastered Earthbending and a quarter of Firebending.

And the battle started. People started to gather in the square, Terra dodged and parried. Shiba shot comets and fists of energy. They danced and it seemed like Shiba was getting more and more tired with every hit. "What? Tired already? I thought the Mayor's daughter was tougher than this. Well I guess she's just a sheltered princess. No wait, not even a princess. A monkey's more like it" (It may seem mean, but it was true… and accurate. Plus the acne) The taunting worked and she charged and tripped with a small boulder Terra pulled from the earth. Soon enough she was down for the count. "Amazing!" "Spectacular!" "She beat the bully without bending!" "SoOoo cool!" were heard from all around. (None of them knew that she could bend) And winnings from bets were being past around. (They had no faith in Terra)

"Come 'ere you!" Kai locked her in his arms and rubbed her head. But it wasn't over. Shiba's posy was ready and tackled Terra the moment she was off. She didn't anticipate it so she Bended the Earth under their feet. And everyone was silent. "She can earthbend?" But the posy weren't done yet. All at the same time. Without thinking she released hot flames around her. "And Firebend too?" "What the hell is going on here!" the townspeople yelled and demanded. Terra was distracted and didn't notice one of them about to tackle her and she was smashed into a glass store. "I KNOW!" they turned to look at Shiba. "SHE'S THE AVATAR!" she pointed to the girl sitting like a rag doll in the pieces of glass.

Did I mention that the Celestials named the Avatar a traitor and a criminal. The Avatar was wanted all over the Avatar world. Its so nice to be wanted. And soon a riot started. "What! Off with her!" "Someone grab her before she kills us all!" (People were deceived to think that the Avatar killed a whole army) "Tie her up!" The insults didn't seem to mind Terra so she tried standing up. But they were throwing rocks at her so it was pretty hard to stand up. "STOP IT!" it was Miisha. "Don't you see that she helped save all of you! She risked her life fighting Shiba to get the Celestials out of your town! How could you be so cruel!" She was standing up for her. "Miisha stop." Terra held a bloody hand on her shoulder. "But your hurt." Miish tried reasoning. Terra held a hand at her, and a piece of broken glass in the other. She took one look at it. "I AM THE AVATAR!" She declared. And cut off her hair to shoulder length. "DEAL WITH IT!" she threw the glass on the ground and a cloud of dirt covered her.

Next thing Kiri was pecking Terra's cheek. "Hi Kiri." She tried to talk. They escaped when Terra covered them in dust to get away. She was badly injured, bruised and beat up. Her hand was still bleeding and the beautiful long hair was reduced to a bloody short bob. All around her body was covered in bandages. Miisha put them on (obviously)

Well nothing much happened after that, they sat around for dinner and chatted about the day and the things that happened while Terra blacked out. Kai was making up a story about how he saved a girl from bullies And the game plan they made. The Celestials knew that the Avatar was alive and already understood that they were heading to the Fire nation to find Terra's Fire Bending teacher. So they had to travel secretly and swiftly. Miisha made all the plans and decided to head to Republic City before heading to the Fire nation. Everyone agreed. And headed up to bed.

"Miisha," Miisha was at the control room making sure everything was okay for the night. "Thanks for standing up for me." Terra whispered to Miisha before heading up. Kai and Kudo was walking by and saw Terra enter the room, seeing the two, they smiled at their achievement.


End file.
